


Like a Hurricane

by lockyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Kyungsoo, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockyeol/pseuds/lockyeol
Summary: Kyungsoo wants to go home.  Chanyeol's scared of the dark.





	

Kyungsoo doesn’t mind the dark.

He has fears just like any other person, of course.  Obnoxious people.  Never being able to get all of the lint off of his favorite black shirt.  Deep sea creatures.  But when he works the late shift at his brother’s restaurant and he has to trek home after 11 PM, it’s no skin off his back.  He has an intimidating aura despite his short stature so no one ever really bothers him.  He pays attention to his surroundings but mostly keeps his eyes to the ground, watching the cracks and grooves in the sidewalk pass under his scuffed up shoes.  Only four more blocks and he’ll be back home in his cozy one bedroom apartment.

He’s dying to take a shower.

With his thoughts elsewhere for the moment, Kyungsoo doesn’t sense the imminent threat until it’s too late.  The bulbs in the next three lampposts are burned out and Kyungsoo doubts that the city will ever replace them.  Stuff like this isn’t important to them in the grand scheme of things.  It’s when he’s midway under the third lamp, almost back into the light, that he hears the footsteps.  Loud, harsh noise in the relevant stillness of the night.

And they’re getting faster.

Kyungsoo whips around, his heart in his throat, worried that he’s going to end up on tomorrow morning’s news broadcast.   _Young man gets stabbed while walking home alone late at night and was left to bleed out on the sidewalk_.  His fingers curl in, fists formed at his sides, just in case he has to fight his way out of this situation.  Kyungsoo backs up slowly until he’s illuminated by the light coming from the post above him, wanting to get a good look at his attacker just in case he survives this encounter and needs to go to the police.

The tall figure halts all movement once he’s bathed in the artificial yellow light and Kyungsoo’s first thought is that this guy looks absolutely harmless.  A lanky body swathed in a too big sweatshirt with white lettering and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans.  He’s panting like he just ran a marathon, black bangs falling into his eyes as his chest heaves.

“Are you going to kill me?”

The man’s eyes widen comically and he shakes his head wildly, hands coming up in a defensive stance.

“No!” he exclaims.  “I’m sorry if I freaked you out, but I promise I wasn’t running because I had any nefarious plans.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, prompting him to continue talking.

“It’s just…” The man swallows and pulls the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands before shoving them into the front pocket, his left foot tapping a staccato rhythm on the ground.  “I’m afraid of the dark and when I saw that the next few lights were out, I wanted to get past them as soon as possible.”

Kyungsoo blinks.  That’s definitely not the answer he was expecting.

“Once again, I’m sorry for scaring you, uh.  What’s your name?”

“Kyungsoo.”

The man grins, flashing all of his teeth, and it makes him look a little deranged.

“I’m Chanyeol.  It’s nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.  I gotta get going, but maybe I’ll see you around?”

Before Kyungsoo can say anything to him Chanyeol is off, no longer running, but his long legs carry him far and fast in the handful of seconds Kyungsoo watches him go.  Kyungsoo then resumes walking, his mind occupied with thoughts of the strange, whirlwind like man who left just as quickly as he came.

A sudden shout of his name has Kyungsoo perking up, eyes widening when he sees Chanyeol jogging towards him.  It’s when Chanyeol stops directly in front of him that Kyungsoo can make out what the tall man’s sweatshirt says.

_Gay, Single, and ready to Mingle._

“After I left I was kicking myself for not getting your number, so, here I am.  Again.”

Kyungsoo glances up from the sweatshirt to Chanyeol’s face, his features smoothed into a blank expression.  Assuming that Kyungsoo is somehow upset with him, Chanyeol immediately starts backpedaling.

“I’m not assuming that you’re gay or anything!  I just think you’re cute and I’d like to get to know you.  But if you’re not into dudes that’s fine!  We can just be friends.  If you’re okay with that.”

“Well, you’re right about one thing,” Kyungsoo states.  “I’m not gay.”

Chanyeol tries to mask his disappointment but it’s painfully obvious in the slight downturn of his lips and creased brows.  A corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth twitches and he smothers the laughter that’s bubbling in his throat.

“I’m bisexual.”  Kyungsoo pauses, watching a flicker of hope light up Chanyeol’s eyes.  “So you still have a chance.”

Chanyeol laughs, startlingly loud, and does a fist pump that’s much more subdued.  As Kyungsoo punches his information into Chanyeol’s phone, he starts wondering if he’s made a mistake.  Chanyeol is cute, sure, but he seems to be very boisterous and Kyungsoo has little to no patience for overly energetic people.  When he’s finished Kyungsoo hands the device back to Chanyeol and is expecting another outburst, maybe a too tight and awkward hug, but he’s pleasantly surprised when nothing of the sort happens.  Chanyeol just smiles, something close lipped and sweet, and tells Kyungsoo that he’ll text him later.

 

* * *

 

The rest of Kyungsoo’s journey home is uneventful and once he’s inside and closes his front door behind him, he slips off his shoes and lines them up neatly next to his other pair of sneakers.  He passes the kitchen and the living room, trudging down the hallway and into his bedroom.  He drops his bag that’s holding his uniform and dress shoes on the floor and pulls his t-shirt over his head, balling it up and throwing it into the hamper across the room.  He pops the button on his jeans and has them down to his knees when his phone chimes from his front right pocket.  He fishes his the device out and lets his jeans fall to his feet.  He steps out of them while looking at his phone, a notification letting him know that he has a new text message from an unknown number.

_Hey, Kyungsoo, it’s Chanyeol!  I’m home now, so I’m sending you a message.  Like I said I would.  Hehe.  It’s late so I won’t bother you but I hope that you have a good night!  Sleep well and have nice dreams!  ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡_

Without even realizing it Kyungsoo’s mouth curves up into a smile and he taps out a quick response before tossing his phone onto his bed and heading into the bathroom so he can finally shower.

_Goodnight, Chanyeol.  Sweet dreams.  ヾ(｡･ω･｡)_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sometimes you see something on tumblr and gotta write it out.
> 
> 2\. I'm awful with titles.
> 
> 3\. There probably won't be more of this. I suck with multi-chaptered stuff.
> 
> 4\. The placeholder title was: *ten minute long fart noise*


End file.
